Tank
A tank is a class, usually the fighter, with high HP. The tank can withstand many enemy attacks and is used to protect one's ranged attackers and/or clerics. So A Tank Is Like A Striker? Wrong.Tanks are vastly different from the striker, as tanks defend and strikers kill. What Class Is The Best Kind Of Tank? That is a matter of opinion, but fighters generally make the best type of tank, as they can equip many items high in defense and their taunt and charge abilities are good at drawing aggro from a mob. What Equipment should I Give My Tank? Again, a matter of opinion, but I recommend the Unyielding Axe (for the 80 extra hp), Plate, Warrior Casque (again for the extra hp), Bulwark Shield, Boots of Speed (that plate armor slows you down, plus you might be needed somewhere else right after you kill an enemy), and Demon Band (x2) for extra protection. Please note that these equipment reccomendations were made with a mid-level player in mind. If you are level 31, do not waste your time with ANYTHING I mentioned above (except for maybe the boots of speed). Other Builds: HP wall Unyielding Axe x2 (+160 HP), Crimson Plate (+60 HP), Cap of Damnation (+60 HP) OR Blessed Skufia (only +50 HP; but more defense), Boots of Health (+20 HP & 2 HP Regeneration)/Ghoulish Greaves (+50 HP), and Stone of Solitary Souls x2 (+60 HP). For when you need 780~810HP, if you are level 31. (have the Constitution ability fully upgraded) Skiter (Striker/Kiter) Frenzy Hatchet x2, Rainbow Plate, Demonic Skull, Soultread and Stalker's Ring x2. When you need a striker/tank. For the high-level player. Balanced Golden Crescent x2, Rainbow Plate, Enlightened Headdress, Charlee's Kicks, and Rewind Ring x2. For players climbing the leaderboard. Feel free to replace any axes mentioned in the last two builds with Black Demon Blade, Hammer of Thor, Frostfire, or Deviltongue. Specially Defensive Scimitar-Defender, Sanguine Savior, Emblazoned Plate , Barbed Helm, Burly Boots, Rewind Ring, Ruler's Ring. This is an extremely bulky build, with all gears upgraded to +8, combined with Fighter's passive skill "Ironskin", it has an impressive defense of 87, however, movement speed is reduced by 20. If you really care for the movement speed reduce, you can change Barbed Helm to Undead Crown, the max HP would be added, the movement speed will be normal, but the defense will drop to 79. Regenerator Deviltongue x2, Royal Robe, Dark Biretta, Gilded Greaves and Demigod Ring x2 for a little defense, some damage resistance, and 4 more HP regeneration per second. Zubat Black Demon Blade x2, Royal Robe, Headband of Battlelust/Amara's Crown, Gilded Greaves and Stalker's Ring x2. This build is similar to the previous, but this one focuses on leeching life from the opponent rather than regenerating them. Other Options: Frostbone Ring:You may switch one of the rings from the above builds to this to prevent sudden death. Burly Boots: +10 defense, it's always a great boost, however, it lowers speed. Ruler's Ring: It prevents tripping and gives you +4 HP regeneration. Nice and neat. Holiday Boots: If you have it, replace Boots of Speed and Soultread in the above builds with it. It's a combination of both. If you don't have it, sorry, you can't get this item now until it's re-released, or, when the game has an item trade option. Category:Game Play